


1000 Words

by BitchyFandomQueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyFandomQueen/pseuds/BitchyFandomQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton sings to luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Words

**_I don't own this song, all rights go to Koda kumi and Jade Valerie_ **

 

I came home from America almost one month early. I wanted to sing to him though. So I'm going to. He was currently sitting on the couch watching television.

(I know that your hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily.)

He looked at me, his eyes wide, showing his oh so pretty blue eyes glistening in the light of the TV.

(I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You fight your battles far from me

Far too easily)

His eyes started to water. I felt like utter shit because I didn't tell him I was leaving almost a year ago. I left him high and dry, but I was going to make it up to him.

("Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart)

I wish it would have played out like this but I left with out a word

 

(Though a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

Crossing over the time

And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

One thousand confessions

Will cradle you

Making all of the pain you feel seem far away

They'll hold you forever)

He started crying harder now, by this time his mum had walked into the room. She listened as tears even welled into her eyes.

(The dream isn't over yet

Though I often say I can't forget

I still relive that day

You've been there with me all the way

I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"

I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor

But still I swore

To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages

Anger might have been the answer

What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait

But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late)

I did write him letters, but he didn't know who they were from, though he should have pieced it together.

(Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though we can't see

I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words

One thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever

And I will hold him forever. He is my sunshine.

Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)

Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms

Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)

And a thousand words (ohh)

Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)

They'll cradle you (ohh yeah)

Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)

They'll hold you forever.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words)

By the time I was done he ran up to me hugging me, still crying profusely. And with that I got on my knees in front of him. "Lucas Robert Hemmings Will you marry me?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Yes"

\------------------------------------------------

 _ **Okay that's the first one, hope you like it. Peace out girl scouts**_. The lyrics are in parentheses 

 

 


End file.
